Kieren Walker
A Partially Deceased Syndrome sufferer; Kieren also known as Kier or Ren is the protagonist in the series. He committed suicide five years ago (2009), when his best friend and possibly boyfriend Rick died in Afghanistan. Kieren rose from his grave during the night of the Rising, and as an untreated zombie, hunted the Living with Amy Dyer. He was eventually treated and sent back to his home village of Roarton, where he was forced to face up to his family, a hostile community and the terrible things he did in his untreated state. Series 1 Kieren Walker first appears in Series 1, Episode 1. We first meet him in his 'un-treated' state from what appears to be one of his many flash backs Kieren suffers from, from the side effects of Neurotriptyline; a drug used to artifically stimulate neurogenesis geocells in the brain which PDS suffers can't produce anymore. After briefly meeting him in his flash back, we discover that he is in some kind of treament center for PDS Sufferers. Series 2 Episode 4 While attending yet another meeting of the workers in the Give Back Scheme Kieren sees that neither Simon or Amy have arrived, he then goes to visit them where he sees Simon in a ULA meeting with other PDS sufferers. He then talks to Simon and voices his distrust of 'brainwashing' other people which he won't allow Simon to do to him, though he is then told this is not the case. He tells Simon he could be better if he was more normal which Simon tells him he would do anything for Kieren which leads to his agreement to join his family for lunch. With Simon having covered himself into contacts and mousse he leaves with Kieren, but kisses him in the street which Amy to her shock sees. Kieren arrives at the house and settles down with Simon awkwardly as they try making conversation with each other. Jem and Gary shortly arrive which Gary starts telling stories of him killing PDS sufferers during the Rising. This angers Kieren which prompts him to angrily tell his own story of when he rose, revealing details of him rising at midnight where no others had risen yet. He storms out of the house with Simon following shortly behind. At the bungalow he sits in Simon's room, taking out his contacts before beginning to wipe away the mousse. He then walks over and does the same to Simon. Personality He is somewhat quiet and socially awkward, he enjoys music and books, culture but above all is an avid painter - he went to art school before his untimely death for which he received a scholarship. Besides being a PDS sufferer he also struggles with claustrophobia and anxiety due to the medication that makes him have flashbacks of his time in his 'untreated state'. He feels guilty of his actions, specifically his attack of a girl named Lisa (She has since then gone missing). When he became depressed and left to kill himself he didn't leave any sign or note to his family and now that he is back it is hard for them to deal with the situation. Sexuality The writer Dominic Mitchell describes his sexuality by saying that "He's not gay but he’s not straight. He’s more in love with the person than the gender." This suggests that he could be either bisexual or pansexual. Relationships Jem Walker At first, Jem is reluctant and hostile towards Kieren when he returns from Norfolk however gradually comes to terms with her brother being a PDS Sufferer which allows the two to maintain a good relationship. Rick Macy We know that the two had a very strong relationship, to the point that Kieren was so depressed after Ricks death that he took his own life. It is heavily suggested that Kieren previously had a romantic relationship with Rick Macy.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p00szzcm/profiles/kieren Simon Monroe After previously wanting to avoid any activities or participation in Simons extreme views Kieren saw them differently after the treatment of Freddie Preston, he then kisses Simon in series 2 episode 3 and begins seeing him. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 17.35.36.png|Kieren meets Simon Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 16.46.26.png|Kieren unable to look at himself in the 'true' PDS form Trivia * Got a B in French GCSE * Got accepted into art school with a full scholarship Screen Shot 2014-05-15 at 16.42.16.png|Kieren's form detailing his rising References Category:Character Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:PDS Sufferer Category:Walker Family Category:Male Category:Protagonists